tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Troublesome Trucks (song)
Troublesome Trucks is a song from the seventh season dedicated to the trucks. It was re-released with CGI footage and altered lyrics for the Adventure Begins. This version of the song is performed by Robert Hartshorne and the Kidmore Children's Choir. Lyrics Classic Series :The engines always think they are so clever :And so they like to bump the trucks around :They bump them in the sidings, they bump them in the yards :They better beware, they better take care :They better be on their guard... : (Chorus) :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, till they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same :Diesel thinks he is so very smart, :Bumping all the trucks around the yard... :He gets them all in line, then bumps them one more time, :Now, he thinks that he's in charge. :The trucks decide to play another joke, :And Diesel's plans will overload in smoke... :He pulls and he pulls, until he breaks the chain... :On, on, on, he's off the rails again! : (Chorus) :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, till they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same :The engines all try hard to make this stand, :Looking for a way to foil their plans... :Nothing seems to work, it just makes matters worse... :Trucks are also underhand. :They buy their time until they get their chance :When no-one is expecting it they pounce! :They push and they push until it's all too late :On, on, on, the trucks have won again! : (Chorus) :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, till they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same :They don't care how big they are to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same! CGI Series :The engines always think they are so clever :And so they like to bump the trucks around :They bump them in the sidings, they bump them in the yards :They better beware, they better take care :They better be on their guard... :Thomas pulls the trucks along the line :He's happy and he thinks it's going fine :The trucks all start to moan :They rattle and they groan :Look out, Thomas! :Watch out, Thomas! :That's a warning sign! :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, until they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same :Before long, Thomas comes to Gordon's Hill :It's hard work and he really has to pull :But soon he's at the top :And then he just can't stop :On! On! On! :The trucks go faster still :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, until they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same Characters Classic Series * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Arthur * Diesel * Toad * S. C. Ruffey * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt CGI Series * Thomas * Henry * Toby * Diesel * Mavis * Henrietta * The Teacher * The Bird Watcher Episodes Classic Series * Thomas and the Breakdown Train * Dirty Objects * Pop Goes the Diesel * Dirty Work * Percy's Predicament * Diesel Does it Again * The Trouble with Mud * Trust Thomas * Oliver Owns Up * Heroes * Toad Stands By * Special Attraction * Bye George! * A Surprise for Percy * Busy Going Backwards * Duncan Gets Spooked * Harvey to the Rescue * The World's Strongest Engine * Snow Engine * The Spotless Record CGI Series * Thomas the Quarry Engine * The Adventure Begins Trivia * Two of the accidents in the video were not actually caused by trucks: When Thomas crashes into a barn and when Oliver crashes into the snowman. * An alternate shot of Percy's crash from Harvey to the Rescue shows the brakevan hitting the camera. * The scene from The Trouble with Mud after a truck was pushed away by Gordon is repeated twice. * The children's backing vocals are missing from the first verse of the CGI version when it is played in The Adventure Begins. * This is the fifth song to get re-released with different lyrics and footage. The first was Engine Roll Call, the second was Go, Go Thomas, the third was Working Together, and the fourth was Really Useful Engine. * The CGI Music Video has the least amount of episodes/specials. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Making Tracks with Thomas and Friends * The Adventure Begins (CGI) AUS * The Adventure Begins US * Roundhouse Rhythms * Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures * The Adventure Begins JPN * Original Songs 2 Malaysia/Singapore/China * Sing-a-Long TWN * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long (Taiwanese DVD) Deleted and Extended Scenes * Dirty Objects: ** A deleted scene of the trucks pushing James past the bridge. ** An alternate shot of James crashing into the tar wagons. * Pop Goes the Diesel - A deleted scene of the camera panning the Troublesome Trucks. * Diesel Does it Again - An extended shot of Diesel bumping a truck. * The Trouble with Mud - A deleted scene of Gordon pushing a truck. * Heroes - A deleted scene of the camera panning over some trucks and then stopping at Bill and Ben. * Special Attraction - A deleted scene of Percy's eyes rolling after the trucks crash into Bulstrode. * Bye George! - A deleted shot of Thomas after he crashed into the barn. * A Surprise for Percy - An extended shot of the trucks being pulled up the hill. * Busy Going Backwards: ** The two scenes of Toad going down Gordon's Hill are merged. ** An extended shot of Toad and the troublesome trucks entering the Crosby siding. ** The two scenes of Toad heading for the muddy pool are merged. * Duncan Gets Spooked - A deleted scene of the trucks going past the sign. * Harvey to the Rescue - An alternate shot of the trucks crashing at Bulgy's Bridge. * The World's Strongest Engine - A deleted scene of a panning shot of the trucks behind Diesel. Gallery Original File:TroublesomeTrucks(song)titlecard.png|Title card File:TroublesomeTrucks(song)JapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:TroublesomeTrucks(song)AlternateJapaneseTitleCard.png|Alternate Japanese title card File:OliverOwnsUp4.jpg TheTroublewithMud34.png TheTroublewithMud31.png File:TheTroublewithMud60.JPG File:PopGoestheDiesel27.png File:PopGoestheDiesel10.png TheSpotlessRecord12.png TheSpotlessRecord13.png TheSpotlessRecord14.png TrustThomas20.png File:OliverOwnsUp37.png File:OliverOwnsUp11.png File:OliverOwnsUp12.png File:OliverOwnsUp13.png File:OliverOwnsUp14.png File:OliverOwnsUp15.png File:OliverOwnsUp5.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp6.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp7.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp8.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp50.png File:OliverOwnsUp2.png File:DirtyWork20.png ByeGeorge!27.png ByeGeorge!45.png ByeGeorge!46.png ByeGeorge!47.png ByeGeorge!48.png File:Heroes5.jpg File:Heroes6.jpg File:Heroes34.png TheWorld'sStrongestEngine18.png TheWorld'sStrongestEngine28.png File:DieselDoesItAgain21.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine20.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine21.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine22.jpg TheWorld'sStrongestEngine30.png TheWorld'sStrongestEngine36.png TheWorld'sStrongestEngine37.png TheWorld'sStrongestEngine40.png TheWorld'sStrongestEngine41.png TheWorld'sStrongestEngine42.png TheWorld'sStrongestEngine47.png TheWorld'sStrongestEngine44.png TheWorld'sStrongestEngine43.png TheWorld'sStrongestEngine49.png TheWorld'sStrongestEngine50.png TheWorld'sStrongestEngine51.png TheWorld'sStrongestEngine52.png TheWorld'sStrongestEngine53.png TheWorld'sStrongestEngine55.png TheWorld'sStrongestEngine26.png File:BusyGoingBackwards32.png File:BusyGoingBackwards33.png File:HarveytotheRescue40.png File:HarveytotheRescue41.png File:HarveytotheRescue42.png File:HarveytotheRescue90.png File:ASurpriseforPercy47.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine23.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine8.PNG File:TrustThomas21.png File:PopGoestheDiesel72.png File:ToadStandsBy13.png File:Percy'sPredicament11.jpg File:Percy'sPredicament37.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain14.png File:DirtyObjects26.jpg File:DirtyObjects51.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain12.png File:DirtyObjects42.png File:DirtyObjects3.jpg File:DirtyObjects43.png File:DirtyObjects11.png File:ToadStandsBy89.png File:ToadStandsBy18.png File:ToadStandsBy19.png File:BusyGoingBackwards70.png File:BusyGoingBackwards69.png File:BusyGoingBackwards87.png File:BusyGoingBackwards89.png File:BusyGoingBackwards91.png File:BusyGoingBackwards95.png File:DuncangetsSpooked24.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord29.png File:TheSpotlessRecord30.png File:TheSpotlessRecord31.png File:TheSpotlessRecord32.png File:TheSpotlessRecord33.png File:TheSpotlessRecord41.png File:TheSpotlessRecord40.png File:TheSpotlessRecord43.png File:TheSpotlessRecord44.png File:TheSpotlessRecord45.png File:TheSpotlessRecord46.png File:TheSpotlessRecord47.png File:TheSpotlessRecord48.png File:TheSpotlessRecord49.png File:TheSpotlessRecord51.png File:PopGoestheDiesel13.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel20.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel21.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel22.jpg File:SnowEngine55.png File:SnowEngine4.jpg File:SnowEngine56.png File:SnowEngine58.png File:SnowEngine59.png File:SnowEngine60.png File:SnowEngine62.png File:SnowEngine61.png|Toad File:SnowEngine63.png File:SpecialAttraction45.png File:SpecialAttraction46.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine2.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine3.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel75.png File:PopGoestheDiesel74.png File:PopGoestheDiesel19.png File:PopGoestheDiesel73.png CGI File:ThomastheQuarryEngine28.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine11.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine12.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine35.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine36.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine5.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine37.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine38.png File:TheAdventureBegins402.png File:TheAdventureBegins396.png File:TheAdventureBegins397.png File:TheAdventureBegins398.png File:TheAdventureBegins399.png File:TheAdventureBegins400.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine71.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine72.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine73.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine74.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine75.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine76.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine25.png File:TheAdventureBegins418.png File:TheAdventureBegins419.png File:TheAdventureBegins420.png File:TheAdventureBegins421.png File:TheAdventureBegins422.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine77.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine107.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine78.png File:TheAdventureBegins403.png File:TheAdventureBegins404.png File:TheAdventureBegins405.png File:TheAdventureBegins406.png File:TheAdventureBegins407.png File:TheAdventureBegins408.png File:TheAdventureBegins409.png File:TheAdventureBegins410.png File:TheAdventureBegins411.png File:TheAdventureBegins7.png File:TheAdventureBegins412.png File:TheAdventureBegins30.png File:TheAdventureBegins413.png File:TheAdventureBegins36.png File:TheAdventureBegins414.png File:TheAdventureBegins415.png File:TheAdventureBegins416.png File:TheAdventureBegins417.png File:TheAdventureBegins424.png File:TheAdventureBegins425.png File:TheAdventureBegins428.png File:TheAdventureBegins429.png File:TheAdventureBegins430.png File:TheAdventureBegins431.png File:TheAdventureBegins432.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine83.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine84.png Music Video File:Troublesome Trucks - Music Video File:Troublesome Trucks - Music Video (The Adventure Begins Version) Category:Songs